It All Started With A Bookbag
by misscakerella
Summary: Grace and Kacey finally figure out who Stevie's "cake" is after five months. They start to pressure her into talking to her "cake" and she ends up looking like an idiot. I'm not good at summaries, but the story is decent.


**Okay guys, I have to tell you that this is based on one of my stupid lifestories, so if it seems weird, it's just life. Hope you enjoy. **

(Stevie)

Great. Just great. Since you are here, and you obviously have nothing else better to do, I guess I should fill you in on what's going on with me. Right now, my best friends Grace and Kacey are trying to figure out who my "cake" was. Cake was our codename for crush. They are both open books, but I'm the kind of girl that likes to make people figure out things themselves rather than giving them access to the easy way.

"Who is it?" Kacey asks. It's only lunch, and she already asked me this fifty two times. And she's in none of my classes.

"Please tell us. We won't tell anyone."

"If I tell you who cake is, will you two shut up?" I ask. So I wasn't exactly having a perfect day. Sue me.

"Yes." they say simultaneously.

"He's that guy over there." I say pointing to Zander.

"Him? You mean the guy with the red binder who is a total loner? He's so boring."

"He's not boring. He's sweet, and his name is Zander." I say.

"Hmm... That's an improvement." Kacey says. Okay, I should tell you that I run away from my problems, and love is one of them. I figured running away would make my stupid crush disappear, but it only made it worse. Every time I saw Zander, I ran away. Ever since, Kacey and Grace wanted to figure out who cake was.

"You finally broke." Grace says.

"Well, I have been keeping it from you guys for five months." Yeah. It's five months. I know it didn't seem like a long time, but Grace and Kacey usually lasted about a week.

"Come on. Let's go talk to him." Grace says. Uh-oh. I knew this would happen.

"No. We can't." I say.

"Why do you act like you're scared of him. Not like you have a crush on him?"

"I'm kind of scared of love." I admit.

"Seriously? Not spiders? Clowns? Bananas?" Kacey asks.

"No not any of- Bananas? Seriously? Why bananas?"

"They look like giant yellow guns." Grace says. I'm guessing she was scared of bananas.

"Come on." Kacey says pulling me by the bookbag I was wearing.

"No." I say tugging back.

"Yes." Grace says helping Kacey where they manage to get me two feet away from Zander.

"Give me back my-"

_RIP!_

"Sorry Stevie." Kacey and Grace say.

"It's okay." I say crouching down and gather my things. I grab my waterbottle, my math textbook, and my history textbook. As I try to grab my songbook, someone else grabs it instead.

"Here, you dropped this." someone says. I look up and see... Zander.

"Oh... Umm... Thanks." I say quietly taking the songbook and I think I feel my legs preparing to retreat.

_Don't do it Stevie. Don't run. Don't run away._

I listen to myself and try to look cool. Grace and Kacey look my way and start snickering. Did I look that stupid? I mentally facepalm myself.

"Ummm... you need-"

I drop all my stuff and act like a fool again.

"Help." he finishes.

"No, it's fine." I say and gather all my stuff again. As I do this, Molly and her minions approach us.

"Nice going Grace." she says.

"I thought my name was Grace?" I hear Grace say.

"Get it? Because you have no grace? Get it?" Molly says trying to get a cheap laugh out of the people around her. They just give her glares for telling a bad joke. "Anyways, what a cheap bookbag. It's not surprising it broke." she says and she laughs with her perfs friends to laugh with her. I'm used to her making fun of me, so I don't expect me to cry.

"Molly, so what if she doesn't have a designer purse, or something expensive?" Zander says. I wasn't really expecting that, since we didn't talk much. I expected Kacey to say that. Maybe Grace.

"Whatever. I got to go to the perf bathroom. They are serving sushi!" she squeals and she heads off to the hall with the perf bathroom.

"That sounds disgusting." Zander says.

"It's not disgusting since the stalls are barely used. The stalls are just tanning booths." I explain.

"They are so exclusive. It's like the perf bathroom is a club, or something." Grace says. That was true. I am probably the only non-perf that made it into the perf bathroom, but that was only because all the stalls in the other bathroom were closed, and I couldn't hold it in.

RING!

This sudden bell makes me drop all of my stuff again. Great.

"Let me help you." Zander says.

"It's oka-"

"Come on. You know you want me to."

"Fine." I say and he gathers my stuff and I take my broken bookbag as we head for class.

"I haven't officially told you about me. My name is Zander." he says and gives me a smile since he can't shake my hand due to my stuff in his grasp."

"Stevie." I say.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asks and I blush again. He chuckles a bit. As we walk down the halls, I see people staring at us and a few even pointing.

"What are they pointing at?" I ask.

"I don't know." Zander says in a weird accent. Not the bad weird. The good weird. As we walk down the halls, I think I see his best friends Kevin and Nelson walk up to us.

"Dude, you have a lady friend?" Kevin asks. I blush. Again. I hateit when I do that.

"What? No." Zander says.

"Dude, people are pointing." Nelson says.

"Don't you know about the Brewster girl purse thing?" Kevin asks.

"The Brewster purse what?"

Nelson and Kevin facepalm themselves.

"Seriously? You've been here for about three months and you still don't know what the Brewster girl purse thing is?"

"Stop speaking Spanish!" Zander yells! I chuckle a little bit. I do that too. WHenever someone says something I can't understand, I immediately think they are speaking Spanish.

"The Brewster girl purse thing is this code that declares when a boy carries a girl's stuff, they are together." Kevin explains.

"Then let them think that." Zander says and we head off to class.

**So I was bored, and this is pretty much what I do in my free time. Writing is fun. Oh, and I have an anouncement. I am a little stuck on Something Zevie, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please PM me. Don't worry, I don't bite. If I run out of inspiration for SOmething Zevie, don't worry. I have a new story coming up. I just need a name for it... Let's hope I can come up with a new chapter for Something Zevie.**


End file.
